


Utility

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Romance, Volume 2 (RWBY), arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Jaune fears inadequacy. Pyrrha fears being replaced.-In which Pyrrha struggles with knowing her self-worth, Jaune is oblivious, and Nora's heart is broken yet again while watching her best friend struggle. Takes place at the start of Volume 2.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	Utility

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the start of Volume 2.

utility

The first day that the exchange students to Beacon actually attended combat classes was a harrowing one for Pyrrha. All she could do was watch in horror as one of the girls from Haven, a pretty little thing with enough style and grace to make even Weiss look like a country bumpkin, latched onto Jaune.

"So, blondie," the pretty, doe-eyed brunette murmured coyly at lunch afterwards, "wanna show me around Beacon?"

And the blond boy had spluttered and dropped his chicken strip on his tray clumsily, and Pyrrha's heart had fallen so far into her gut that she practically stabbed it with her heeled boots with every step.

Alex Brimstone was her name, and she burned in a way so different from Pyrrha- where the redhead was bright and blazing across the sky, announcing her presence with crimson and gold, Alex was slow and smoldering and sexy, inviting coals burning in a hearth. The girl flipped perfect mahogany curls over her shoulder and fluttered her lashes, twirling around the boy with a sick fascination as he stumbled and started, utterly unsure of how to proceed with such forward advances. From then on, every time Pyrrha saw her, she wanted to simultaneously crumble and cry and take the girl down in a fight for getting too close to him.

Their schedules didn't overlap very often, thankfully. They met up the next time in their combat class itself, when Jaune was called up to duel Reese from Team ABRN one-on-one. The match had lasted a scant minute before Jaune was knocked out of the arena. The brunette had rushed over to Jaune after class, cooing over how hard he had tried, fussing over his injuries. The blond blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his head in that way he did whenever he was flustered and embarrassed.

Pyrrha's heart truly shattered that evening, when she offered to train with Jaune, although it wasn't their normal rooftop training day. She just wanted to build his confidence, work on his stance a bit- that way, Reese's attacks wouldn't be able to take him down again. "No thanks, Pyrrha," he panted. "I'm hanging out with Alex. She invited me to hang out with her team for a bit, since they don't really know anyone around here."

And the redhead had broken inside, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. "But didn't you want someone to check over your paper for Professor Port later?" she insisted, plastering the most serene look on her face that she could to avoid suspicion. Her heart, however, told a different story.

_Don't go to her, _she begged internally. _I'm right here. Please don't go. _

"C'mon, Jaune, you also needed help with that logistics assignment, didn't you?" She scrambled internally to hold onto any little piece of info that she could find, any sort of bait that could lure him to stay by her side, to not leave, _just don't go-_

The blond pouted, letting out a heavy sigh, completely unaware of her heartache. "I guess," he mumbled. There was still longing in his eyes, though. It wasn't for her.

Pyrrha added hastily, "I'm sure we could get Ren to make a snack for us, too. I'm a little hungry, but I wouldn't want to bother him if it's just me. We can get Nora involved, too." She tugged his sleeve again, shame coursing through her veins at her own desperation.

_I can't let him go._

At that, the boy finally smiled. "That actually sounds pretty awesome. I could go for some food. C'mon, Ren, don't let me down!" he cheered, sending the boy a quick text on his Scroll.

Pyrrha let out a tiny, relieved sigh, feeling her heart settle back down. She was safe, for now.

It was on the third time this sort of thing happened- Alex invited the blond, Jaune agreed, and Pyrrha convinced him to stay with Team JNPR- that Nora cornered her. "I see what you're doing," the shorter girl insisted, propping her hands on her hips and leaning forward, effectively trapping Pyrrha against the wall.

The redhead held up her hands innocently, casting a nervous glance over to the other side of the room, where Jaune was staring out of the window wistfully while Ren tied his apron around his waist. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nora," she replied smoothly.

She was lying. They both knew it.

Rather than growing heated, however, Nora's eyes just filled with an odd, weary sadness. Her brow furrowed, and she sighed heavily. In a quiet voice, she murmured, "Why do you think you have to keep him here, Pyrrha? He's our teammate. He's our friend. He'll always come back."

"I don't know what you mean."

Nora rolled her eyes. She jabbed an accusatory finger into Pyrrha's chest. "Don't play that game with me, missy," she scolded, but her tone grew drained in the blink of an eye. "Stop acting as if the only way to keep him by your side is by letting him use you, Pyrrha. You're worth so much more than that."

Pyrrha chewed her lip, dragging her gaze away from Nora's knowing eyes. She knew that Jaune didn't mean to repeat this pattern- the boy didn't have a manipulative bone in his body. "Am I, though?" The words were bitter, and every letter sent a stab of pain through her heart. _I'm clearly not worth more than _she _is._

Nora groaned, ruffling her own hair in frustration. "How can you say that?!" she hissed, keeping her voice low so as to not alert the boys of their quiet battle. "You're worth _everything, _Pyrrha. Jaune'll see that one day, you'll see."

And Pyrrha could only smile and shrug and turn wistfully back to the blond, knowing fully in her heart that she would do anything for him. She had fallen for him completely so long ago. At this point, she didn't mind if he was just using her as the convenient fixer of all of his shortcomings- she just wanted him to stay by her side. So, as much as she hated herself for doing it, she knew she wouldn't take Nora's advice. She would keep offering her help and going out of her way and convincing him to stay, until he finally pulled his gaze away from his Scroll and sexy brunettes and smoldering gazes and finally looked at _Pyrrha _again.

And if she was left feeling like nothing more than a tool in the meantime, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
